ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sunrise Isle
Just a quick question before any map of Sunrise Isle goes up: which island is it on the SI map? We can see the Isle of Crypts clearly, but if you compare the cloth-map to the game-map, the place listed as Sunrise corresponds to the Gwani burial isle. Is Sunrise Isle actually out in the Void somewhere, or should it be added to the silouette in a similar manner to the Isle of Fire and Ambrosia being added to the Britannia map? No, it isn't. You are confusing things. Sunrise Isle is all right on the map, the map is simply inaccurate, as Ice Dragon Isle and Gwni Tomb Isle are missing. You only visit the underground of Sunrise Isle, as on the surface itself you can't visit it, because icebergs block your way. I hope, this clears it up. -Tribun I've managed to edit the issue, so the map appears to be a little more accurate than it was - Sunrise Isle now sits where it appears in-game, and the Gwani burial isle, Isle of Dragons, and Penguin Island are all represented in their correct locations (give or take a couple of feet ;) ). Max von Bek 00:51, 22 February 2007 (UTC) According to the Serpent Isle Walkthrough book... Sunrise Isle is a mystical place located on an island off the far norhtern coast. The entire mountaintop is ringed with walls and surrounded by water. It is thought by all to be unreachable, save through the Dark Path. (So it's not in the Void, and it's not underground. Possibly it's under a dome, though? That might make sense. What do you guys think?) Shadow of Light 01:13, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Yet another unsolved mystery of New Sosaria! It could certainly be magically shielded to prevent just anyone from teleporting in, or accidentally stumbling into the inner-most sanctum of the Balance. Which raises another interesting question regarding Serpent Isle - is the northern area only frozen as a product of the Order Serpent making it so? We know that it wasn't originally cold when it was part of Sosaria, and Arcadion even brings it up the minute you arrive. It could be that at one point Sunrise Isle slightly easier to reach, but has been frost-bound since the War of Imbalance. Either that, or the Balance went to town on a deluxe skating rink... :P Max von Bek 03:01, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Ice! Well, the lack of ice in Sosarian times could have just been because of the lack of available ground tiles. :) It's possible the Lands of Danger and Despair were closer to one of the poles than The Lands of Lord British (which could have been closer to the equator, if you take the Drylands and tropical areas into account). Or it could be one of those great geological mysteries... :) Dunno if Arcadion's comment was referring to actual 'cold' or something to do with the ethereal energies in the land (which I'd always thought was what he'd meant). Shadow of Light 06:06, 24 February 2007 (UTC)